You're Wrong
by peace.love.write
Summary: Peter, Lucy, and Edmund end up back in Narnia. But there is something Caspian is hiding from them. When Gozelle and Susan turn up things begin to get complicated.
1. The Problem

Chapter 1: A Problem

**NOTE: OK everyone was reviewing and asking me to space it when different characters talk so I redid the entire thing! R&R! Enjoy!**

Peter's eyes fluttered open. He looked around. He saw clear blue skies surrounded by a grove of trees. Was he…no he wouldn't dare to hope. Rather odd though. First he was crossing the street with Edmund and Lucy, he saw bright lights and felt a hard impact on his body, now he was lying on the ground. He slowly sat up. He saw Lucy and Edmund lying next to him. He jumped up."Lucy! Edmund!", he cried out.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head. When she saw Peter she sat up and ran towards him. "Peter! , she shouted. Edmund woke up and did likewise. They hugged, happy to be together.

"What happened", Edmund asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't know", Peter replied shaking his head.

"Oh! Do you think we're back in…Narnia" , Lucy asked excitedly, dancing in place.

"Who knows" , Peter said smiling. "I sure hoped we are".

"But", Edmund pondered. "Aslan said you and Susan couldn't get back into Narnia. It could be expected for me and Lucy but you…" They thought over this a while.

" I wonder" , Lucy said thoughtfully. " If we…if we died, would we end up in Narnia?"

"Died", Edmund repeated. "Ugh, what a terrible thought", he pulled a grimace.

" But if we died, where's Susan" , Peter asked.

"Maybe she survived" , Edmund said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, dear. Poor Sue", Lucy said. They all became silent.

The silence was broken by a snap of a twig.

"What was that", Lucy asked in a hushed tone. Peter placed a finger to his lips. Snap. Snap. Snap. He picked up a rather large stick lying by. The person or thing was behind him. He turned and swung with all his might. There was a sharp cry. He turned and saw a man lying on the ground.

"What did you do that for", the man said, sitting up. Peter dropped the stick. The man was Caspian!

"Oh…sorry", Peter stuttered.

"Caspian!", Lucy cried out running towards, throwing herself into a hug.

"Hello Lucy", Caspian said, kissing the top of her head."Hello, Edmund".

"Then we are in Narnia", Lucy said wriggling out of Caspian's arms.

"Why are you hear?" Caspian asked excitedly.

"Don't know", Edmund said, nudging Peter out of his state of shock.

Caspian bit his lip, trying to contain himself. "Umm, out of curiosity, everyone is here but Susan. Where is she?" A silence settled over the group.

"Well", Lucy said slowly. "We think we might be dead at home, back in England, which might explain why we are here. So we think Susan didn't die."

"Dead in England", Caspian wrinkled his nose. "What a horrid thought".

"But we don't know for sure" Peter quickly added finally speaking.

"So enough about us", Edmund said. "How's everything here?"

"Fine", Caspian said flatly, his mood suddenly deflated.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Caspian clenched his jaw and nodded. Peter was about to question but a glare from Edmund stopped him. Not time to press the matter now.

Caspian stood up and scooped Lucy up. "Come on", he said. "Let me take you to the castle'.

Peter and Edmund followed them. "So, how did you find us", Edmund asked as they walked.

"I was…taking a…walk and heard you're voices", Caspian said shortly. Peter raised another eyebrow.

Lucy sighed against Caspian's back. "I'm so glad to be back". Caspian smiled back at her. "So am I".

After an hour they reached the castle and were greeted by all there old friends.

"So", Peter asked Trumpkin. "How long has it been since we were last here?"

" Well, about a year, your majesty", Trumpkin replied.

"Only three months at home", Edmund said.

"You're majesties", came a shrill voice.

"Reepicheep", Lucy called out, sliding off of Caspian's back.

"You've been much miss…" Reepicheep started, but Caspian shot him a frantic look. "And we are pleased to see you again", Reepicheep finished turning his nose up at Caspian. Caspian was sorely tempted to stick his tongue out at him but remembered his rank and maturity.

Then Trufflehunter came barreling out of the castle. "You're majesties", he panted. "There is someone in the castle who demands to see you." Peter turned to see Caspian chew his lip in deep thought. Caspian nodded and they followed Trufflehunter.

"This way", Trufflehunter said leading to them to the sitting room. And there they stopped in shock.

"Hello Caspian" came the voice from the person.

For there sitting down in a chair was…Gozelle.


	2. Yeah, Right

Chapter 2: Yeah, Right

"Gozelle", Caspian stammered out. Gozelle stood up and hugged him. Caspian stood there, stiffly returning it.

"Well, you think you would be happier to see me", Gozelle said pulling away and eyeing Caspian.

"Well…we just…didn't expect you to…come", Caspian stuttered.

"Oh, you know me. Never one to make preparations. That was Sopespion's job", was the airy reply.

"Why is he here", Caspian wildly thought. He bit his lip. Edmund voiced his thought.

"Well, that lion of yours, Aslan I think you call him, well one day he showed up at the front of my house. So I went outside to see what he wanted. He said "You are needed back in Narnia", and I said "What for", and he said the prince…no wait the king, needs you. When I asked why, he said I would know in time. Said there was some sort of trouble. Well, he roared and here I am."

"He said all that", Edmund asked puzzled.

"Yes", Gozelle answered.

"Hmm…"Peter muttered.

"Well, we are…happy to have you here, Gozelle", Caspian finally said.

"I just hope I'm not any trouble Cassy", Gozelle asked.

"Of course…CASSY!" Caspian sputtered.

"Yes. Don't you remember? It was your uncle's nickname for you. Had to take you over my knee, many a time when you got upset over your uncle's affectionate nickname", Gozelle explained. The Pevensies tried to suppress there laughter, while Caspian's face flared up with anger.

"Well, don't cook, yourself in a stew," Edmund suppressed out.

"I'M NOT!" Caspian shouted, shooting a look that could have frozen boiling water. A giggle came out of Lucy. With a huff Caspian stormed out of the room.

"Cassy! Wait! What about my lodgings," Gozelle called out, running after him.

When they were sure Caspian was out of earshot, the children collapsed, bursting into laughter. They would almost calm down then Edmund would say "Cassy", in a Miraz-like tone and the laughter would start all over again.

"Seriously", Peter said straightening. "Didn't you hear what Gozelle said? Narnia is in some sort of trouble! Caspian is hiding something from us." The other two nodded their agreement.

"But what is the trouble", Edmund pondered.

Trying to find out the problem seemed to be the problem. No one would tell them anything. There didn't look like there was a problem but you could feel there was one. For the time the three of them decided to drop the subject but kept their eyes open for clues.

For now they were busy keeping Gozelle…well busy.

Caspian was becoming more and more annoyed as Gozelle began to correct everything he did, use that abondimal nickname, and pry through everything.

worst was his sleep-talking. He repeated the same line over and over: You're in your birthday suit. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Five minutes then he would repeat. The reason Caspian heard all this was Gozelle was sharing a room with him. Yes, there was plenty of guest room but Gozelle "couldn't stand being away from the one who is like a son". Caspian only half-believed this.

Then there was Peter. After every sentence he would pause as if he was saying something significant, worthy of their praise. If it wasn't for the fact that Lucy was always in the room, Caspian would have slugged him quite often. And half of those "significant" comments, would happen to be about him, and everything he was doing "wrong". Afterward Lucy would come up and say "I'm sure he didn't mean it".

Well today was no different.

"Now, Caspian", Peter said with a disdainful sniff. "You have the ordering of the archers all wrong."

Caspian sighed. "Peter they all have the same ability. I don't think it really matters."

"Well, of course it does," Peter said indignant of such an idea. And of course he had his dramatic pause.

"Well they like it this it this way…"Caspian started.

"Rubbish", Peter said, frowning.

"Peter, I…" Edmund said trying to intervene.

"Ed, pipe down", Peter said, glaring.

"But Caspian is the king so his choice is law", Edmund pointed out.

"Rubbish! I'm Magnificent! My way goes! Why, Caspian doesn't even have a title!"

"The 10th", Gozelle called out. "Been that way forever", Gozelle paled. "Oh dear! Caspian whatever you don't, don't name you're son Caspian the 11th!

Caspian rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Gozelle, I…Peter…" Caspian started flustered.

"I got it", Peter snapped his fingers. "Caspian's a pimpernel!" "A what?!" Caspian asked confused. Peter smirked. "You're nothing but a humble wayside flower!"

"Peter!", Edmund shouted.

"Is that what you consider me?!" Caspian asked enraged.

"Yes", Peter smirked. "Yes, I do". Caspian stood up and stormed out of the room.

Lucy quietly followed him and found him, pacing alongside the wall. "Oh, Caspian", Lucy said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it".

Caspian turned towards him and rolled his eyes, and said "Yeah, right!"


	3. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**OK guys, here's a mild spoiler. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund die in an automobile accident. I don't mention this in the story so I'm telling you now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Reason

"I wonder why Aslan hasn't been here to see us", Edmund pondered over breakfast the next morning.

"Maybe he's busy", Lucy said.

Peter snorted. "Too busy to see us! The High King!"

"Since when did Peter become a spoiled, stuck-up, prima donna", Edmund muttered.

"Since we got here", Lucy whispered back.

"You think he would have the courteously to at LEAST say hello! All I'm asking here!" Peter ranted.

Lucy sighed. Now she understood how Caspian felt. "It's Aslan, Peter. He can choose when to come and when to leave."

"Hello, dear ones", a deep voice said.

"ASLAN!" Lucy squealed. She leapt from her chair and ran to the lion.

Edmund stood up. "Aslan, you did come!" Peter raised an eyebrow a hair and just sat there.

"I'm so glad you're here", Lucy said, breathing in Aslan's scent.

"So am I, little one", he said, nuzzling Lucy. "But I'm here to tell you, why you are here."

Lucy sat up and Edmund sat down.

"As you have guessed, you have died in your other world. So I have brought you here." The children let this sink in.

"Then what happened to Susan", Edmund asked.

"She is still alive. Remember that your sister was not with you in the accident."

"Poor Susan", Lucy said softly. "What will happen to her?"

"You must remember, child, that I do not tell anyone's story other than their own", was the great lion's reply.

"Of course, Aslan", Lucy said. "I'm sorry".

The lion purred. "Now children, I must leave you."

"But Aslan", Edmund asked. "What is the trouble here in Narnia?"

The lion was silent. Then he looked deep into Edmund's eyes. He looked sad. "There are two parts to the problem. One part is an old enemy. The other is someone very dear to you. The rest you must discover yourself". Edmund nodded. "Goodbye, children". And with a turn, Aslan, walked out of the room and was gone.

Edmund turned to Peter. "Well, you were rude!"

"How so", Peter asked.

"You didn't even acknowledge him!"

"I'm the High King! I don't have to acknowledge anyone!"

"But he made you the High King".

"I'm not so sure…"

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed. "You two are acting like idiots!" Peter stormed out of the room.

"What has HAPPENED to him!" Edmund shouted.

Lucy looked him straight in the eye. "Edmund, don't you realize. Peter…is part of the trouble here."

"The problem", Edmund stuttered. Lucy solemnly nodded. "Oh, God", he said sitting down slowly. "Oh, Lu are you sure?"

Lucy nodded again. "When Aslan said "someone you hold dear" I just knew it was Peter". Edmund buried his head in his hands. "Then he said an old enemy", Lucy thought out loud. "Who could that be? There was Maugrim, the White Witch, Miraz, Sopespion.."

"Gozelle", Edmund said lifting his head. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Oh Edmund, do you really think it's him?" she gasped out. Now it was Edmund's turn to nod. "But he said Aslan sent him".

"That's what he said. Maybe Aslan did. But he is an old enemy."

"So Peter are two parts to the trouble here", Lucy said.

Edmund groaned. "What are we going to do?"

That evening Lucy and Edmund closely watched both Gozelle and Peter. There didn't seem to be anything different. Gozelle was still nosy and Peter was still stuck-up. If anyone acted different it was Lucy and Edmund. Caspian noted both were very quite. Peter had said Aslan had seen them, so he wondered what he had said to them. Before he could ask them, a servant came in.

"Sir, there is a young lady you says she must see you".

"Alright", Caspian nodded. "If you will excuse me, everyone", he said getting up and following the servant. He led him to the sitting room. Caspian couldn't see anyone.

"Hello, Caspian", came a voice. He turned and saw the one person he loved the most. There standing was Susan.

"Susan!", Caspian cried out. Susan smiled as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her face up. He hugged her into a kiss. He pressed his hand into the small of her back and could feel her press into him with a moan. He pulled back and smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well", she said. "I had just learned of my siblings deaths ("So they did die", Caspian thought) and was taking the train for the funeral. Well, apparently the train crashed, I died, and here I am."

Caspian traced his finger down Susan's nose. "I'm glad", he smiled.

Susan and Caspian entered the hall together.

Susan", Lucy cried out, running and hugging her sister.

"Sue!" Edmund shouted also hugging her. Peter sat there, not an emotion on his face.

"I missed you so much", Susan said, pulling away and surveying them.

"We missed you too", Edmund answered. Peter snorted.

"Why, hello, Peter", Susan said, smiling. He slightly nodded his head towards her. A confused look passed over Susan's face.

"Sit down here", Caspian said, maneuvering her to a seat in between Lucy and Gozelle.

"I'll talk to you later", he whispered. She slightly nodded.

"Hello, Queen Susan". Susan turned and saw Gozelle.

"H…Hello", she answered. She looked bewilderly at Caspian.

"Later", he mouthed.

"Uh…what are you doing here", Susan asked turning to Gozelle.

"Oh, you're Aslan sent me", he replied. Susan looked from Gozelle, to Peter, to Caspian, and backed. "What's going on", she thought.

That night Susan met Caspian in the garden. He explained what Gozelle had told them.

"What's up with Peter", she asked after a pause.

"I don't know", Caspian said, shaking his head. "When I found your brothers and sister in the forest, he was fine, but now…"

"He's acting like a brat", Susan finished for him. He nodded.

Susan let out a sigh. "He acted as if I wasn't even his sister", she said sadly.

Caspian hugged her from behind. She leaned into him. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

She faced him. "Don't be. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for his attitude."

Caspian smiled. "He said they saw Aslan today. Maybe we can ask Lucy and Edmund," he told her.

Caspian and Susan went into Lucy's room where they found both her and Edmund. Soon the story of Aslan's visit, the fight, and the realization was poured out. Susan and Caspian looked at each other in horror.

"Oh, Aslan", Caspian gasped. "What are we going to do?!"

**Ok. Slight Susan/Caspian but that is not the whole focus of the story. Please R&R! ****  
**


	4. Grin And Bear It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed for me! Please look at my profile thing because I have something you'll want to see**

**Chapter 4: Grin and Bear It**

Caspian gritted his teeth. He was king. He would not act like a two year old. He would remain calm and composed, a true king. But this was proving to be VERY hard. VERY hard. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and him had agreed to carefully watch Peter and Gozelle. If either of them made a suspicious move the other three would be told. But so far the two perpetrators hadn't made a move yet. But something was falling into place, which Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian could have never guessed would happen.

Caspian looked at the ceiling and slowly counted to ten.

"Peter is a…a trial to me, Edmund," he said.

"I know," Edmund sympathized. "But we have to grin and bear it. At least until something happens."

"But so far they haven't done anything," Caspian complained.

"They might make a false move at any point," Edmund reassured him.

"We have to be an example Caspian. As far as the Narnians are concerned, nothing is wrong. We must keep it that way."

"You're right. We have to…as you said. Grin and bear it."

Edmund couldn't sleep. He counted sheep, horses, mice (he was desperate) and even swords (not much fun). He finally stopped and stared at the ceiling. He heard muttering. "Peter is talking in his sleep," he amusedly thought. What if he said something…well that could give them a clue? He turned onto his stomach and listened hard.

"I'm not a knight of chivalry...good Lord, that's big…exactly forgotten… no one will ever know…"

Edmund sat up. No one will ever know what? He listened harder.

"I have a plan…the fifth column of the garden…the fifth column of the garden…the fifth column of the garden…" Peter's voice died down.

Edmund lay back down. The fifth column of the garden? What did that mean? He would have to tell the others in the morning. He began to nod off into sleep, dreaming of large columns with engravings on them.

"Do you really think we will find anything?" Lucy asked doubtfully.

After Edmund had told them the next morning, and they decided he and Lucy should be the ones to check it out as they would not be needed in the morning meetings.

"Don't know," Edmund replied as they entered into the gardens.

"But Peter wouldn't just ramble off for nothing."

"He was sleeping," Lucy pointed out.

"Strange things can happen when one is asleep," Edmund said loftily.

They counted the columns. There were exactly nine. They went to the fifth one. They walked around it, looking for any marks on it.

"I don't see anything," Lucy finally said.

Edmund let out a breath of exasperation. His sister wouldn't make a good detective.

"Keep looking. There must be something."

They continued to search. Lucy sat on her heels after searching the base of the column.

"What if he meant something else? Not specifically the fifth column of _this_ garden?"

Edmund tilted his head thinking.

"But we don't have any more gardens with columns in it," he said.

Lucy sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, as Edmund continued to search.

"What else did he say last night?" she asked.

"Something about having a plan, that something was big, something about forgotten, no one will know, and then the column of the gardens," he answered, circling the column again.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No. Wait…he said something about not being a knight of chivalry. Nonsense, huh?"

Lucy furrowed her brow. Not being a knight of chivalry? She always thought Peter was chivalrous. What could he mean? She stopped and sat up. She knew what he meant…

**Ok, sorry it took me so long to post. I have three reasons 1) I am REALLY into the Summer Olympics (I LOVE swimming and gymnastics) 2) Writer block (well at least for this story) 3) I didn't really feel like it…hehehe. Please REVIEW! Sorry it is so short. Will be longer next chapter though.**


	5. That Line

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: That Line**

"What's the matter, Lu?" Edmund asked, staring at his sister's upright figure.

"Do you know the full line for 'I am not a knight of chivalry'?"

"Yes. It's 'I am not a knight of chivalry or courteous manners'. It's actually supposed to be I _am_ though. Why?"

"Who did you hear, during are rule of the Golden Age say that line?"

Edmund pondered this for a while.

"I can't place it…" he looked up at Lucy.

"It was Rabadash," she said solemnly. Edmund furrowed his brow.

"But was does Rabadash have to do with this?"

Lucy sighed.

"Do you remember when Rabadash kidnapped Susan? And how when he tried to rape her said 'I am not a knight of chivalry or courteous manners'? Well, what if the garden with the fifth column refers to…"

"Calermon," Edmund finished eyes wide.

"But now, what does Calermon have to do with this?"

"That's what we must find out," Edmund said, standing up and wiping his hands on the seat of his pants.

"We should tell Caspian," Lucy said. Edmund nodded.

"Who is this Rabadash," Caspian asked harshly. He didn't take to the idea of Susan being kidnapped.

"That's not important," Edmund said, exasperated.

"He's dead. We need to go to Calermon and see their garden!"

"We don't have an excuse to go," Caspian pointed out.

"Don't state the obvious," Edmund glared.

"Boys, please," Susan said.

"We could go on peace terms," Lucy said.

"That's lame," a voice snorted.

The four of them jumped and saw Peter. They exchanged worried glances, wondering what he heard.

"Well…" Caspian started.

"I'm not done talking Caspian," Peter sneered.

"If you're trying to scope out there weapons in order to attack, just say you're going to trade with them."

"Well, we didn't want to scope…ouch!" Caspian said, as Edmund kicked him from under the table.

"Good idea, Pete," Edmund said.

Peter smiled smoothly, acting as though he was…well, Aslan himself and had enlightened these poor subjects of his. He left the room.

"What was that for," Caspian asked.

"We don't want him to know the real reason we're going! Just let me do the talking, Caspian!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Peter…" Caspian half-muttered, half-growled.

"Well, it's a good idea," Lucy interjected, before a fight would start.

"But what can we trade them with," Caspian asked.

"Susan," Edmund said, getting smacked in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Rabadash is dead," Susan sniffed disdainfully, at her immature brother.

"Money," Lucy suggested. Caspian frowned.

"Well…"

"Narnian silk," Susan said.

"We have plenty of that. They might like it."

"Sounds reasonable. What will we want in return?"

"A wife for Peter."

Smack!

"OW!"

"Slaves?"

"I don't believe in slave holding…"

"We can set them free."

"Well, ok, that sounds good too."

"When can we start?"

"Tomorrow," Edmund said.

"Who knows when Peter will start his "plan" into action."

The next day, the six started off. They didn't think it would be wise to leave Gozelle and Peter at the castle. Who knows what could happen while they were gone. The first half of their ride was fairly quite. They stopped to rest about halfway there. When they started back up, Caspian began to ask Edmund what the Calermons were like.

"Terribly proud," Edmund started. "They will always say "The tisroc (May he live forever)" whenever the "tisroc" is mentioned. They love to tell stories and are very elaborate and well… imaginative with them. They are pretty cruel with their treatment of slaves and animals. They dress funny. Does that settle it?"

"I don't like them."

"That makes two of us…"

Soon, they arrived in Calermon and entered the gates to the main city.

"I just remembered something," Caspian stopped.

The others stopped next to him.

"I didn't let them know I was coming!"

"That's because I did," Gozelle said cheerfully.

"You did?" Caspian asked suspiciously.

"Of course. I overheard that we were coming and wanted to spare you the trouble."

"What did you hear," Edmund asked, innocently.

"That we were coming to Calermon. I had my ear to the door," Gozelle replied.

"Gonna have to watch him," Edmund muttered. They were soon escorted to the palace.

"Impressive," Peter said.

Edmund rolled his eyes.

Caspian licked his lips. What were these Calermons really like?

**Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why this is a cliffhanger! Hehehe…I'm bad. Please review!**


	6. Caught

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't been getting any and it makes me sad ******** homemade brownies for anyone who reviews! (Ok, virtual ones…)**

**Chapter 6: Caught**

The six of them were brought to the tisroc. Caspian felt nervous. He had never really done international (or whatever they were called) affairs before. He just hoped he didn't mess up, so Peter couldn't laugh. He turned his attention to the Tisroc.

"What a fat man," he thought.

The tisroc was fat. He had about a thousand rings on his pudgy fingers and curled toes on his shoes. His outfit was suppose to be one of grandeur but looked utterly ridiculous on him. His beard was blond (what an odd color) but his hair was black as a crow with streaks of white (thought to be fashionable). And to top it off he had a turban on with a ridiculous long peacock feather. The man…pardon, tisroc, squinted at them.

"WELCOME to CAMLERMON," he bellowed at the newcomers.

"And how can WE help YOU?"

"My good sir," Caspian squeaked.

He felt mortified. He cleared his throat, hearing a giggle from Peter. Boys don't giggle he thought.

"My good sir," he continued calmly. "We have come to…to trade with you."

"And what is it you want," the tisroc skeptically asked.

"Slaves," Caspian replied.

"And what can you offer in return?"

Now Caspian felt nervous. Peter was boring his eyes through his back and those guards looked to canny to fight.

"Narnian silk," Susan answered for him.

"I beg your pardon?" the tisroc asked.

"Narnian silk. It is indestructible, but cool and comfortable for everyday wear," Susan calmly answered.

"Why would we want that, when we have our own?"

Susan forced a smile.

"It is very hard to tear Narnian silk. It could help protect your troops and people."

The tisroc pondered this.

"Not good enough," he finalized.

Caspian's face fell. Looks like there trip was cut short.

"How about one of your women?"

That made Caspian jump.

"One of our women," he stammered.

The tisroc nodded.

"For my son."

Susan's eyes went wide.

"What is with these Calermon," Edmund muttered.

"I'm sorry sir, they're not for sale," Caspian said, edging closer to Susan and Lucy.

"I won't take no for an answer," the tisroc threatened.

"Our sisters are not for sale," Edmund firmly stated.

"Peter why aren't you helping," he thought, glaring at his brother.

The tisroc continued to glare.

"Good sir," Peter piped in.

"Which sister would you prefer?"

The four turned and looked in shock.

"Peter are you…" Susan started.

"Both, actually," the tisroc smiled.

"Fine," Peter grabbed Susan by the arm.

"No," she shrieked trying to pull away.

Peter grabbed tighter, pulling her to the guards.

"No!" Lucy cried out, as one grabbed her.

Caspian tried to stop Peter but was stopped by two guards. Edmund stood there stupidly and dazed.

"Help," Susan cried out as she was dragged off.

"Stop! No please…" Caspian pleaded.

The door slammed behind Susan and Lucy. Caspian stared at the door.

"There. No you can take all the slaves you want," the tisroc smiled.

Caspian turned towards him. He hated him. He hated Peter.

"Keep your filthy slaves," Caspian spatted.

He turned on his heel and dragged Edmund out of the room. Gozelle and Peter smiled at each other, and with a nod at the tisroc, they followed them out. When they were out of the palace, Caspian let go of Edmund. He faced Peter.

"And what do you think you were doing in there," he gritted out.

"You mean sell Lucy and Susan? Well, if they want them, why not let them have them?" Peter answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Our sister's aren't for sale!" Edmund raged.

Peter smirked at him.

"Well, they are now."

Edmund stared at him. What thing had replaced his brother?! He clenched his fists. With one slam, Peter was on the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"We're going to get them back," Edmund seethed. "And you can stay for all we care!"

And with that he and Caspian left the two.

Where are you taking us?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see," the guard curtly answered.

He opened a door and shoved Susan in. He slammed the door shut. Lucy's eyes widened. She was being separated from Susan! They walked a few more doors down and shoved Lucy in there and left. Lucy looked around the room. She was all alone. The room was small, with a bed, chest, and a small mirror. She slightly shivered, hugging her arms around herself as she slid down against the door and closed her eyes.

Susan slowly looked around, rubbing her wrists. There was virtually nothing, other than a bed and a chest. She kicked the door. How could Peter do something like that? She wasn't something to sell! Neither was Lucy! A lonely tear slid down her face. She hastily wiped it off. What had happen to their big brother? Someone who would protect them and take care of them. Now…she didn't know who he was. Susan lay on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Edmund kicked the dust, staring at the sky. Caspian sat down and put his head in his hands. What were they going to do?

"We should try and do what we came here for," Edmund said, tiredly.

"But what about Susan and Lucy?" Caspian asked, lifting his head up.

"Well, we'll try and get them back. But we should start at step one. If we can find out what's going on, maybe it can help us rescue them. I don't know about you but that felt planned what happened in the throne room."

Caspian nodded.

"We can at least try."

Edmund helped him up and the two headed back to the palace.

Night fell.

"Do you know where this garden is?" Caspian whispered, as the two crept around the wall.

Edmund nodded.

"The Calermons pride themselves in it. It's a little bit ahead."

The two became silent and continued walking.

"Right here," Edmund finally said.

"How will we get in?" Caspian asked.

"Climb over it. Now help me up first."

Caspian formed his hands like a stirrup and helped Edmund reach the wall. Edmund grabbed the wall and slid over. With a jump, Caspian was able to grab the wall and climb over. He landed with a soft thud. "Come on," Edmund gestured. The two silently crept along. They were in luck as no one was in the garden. A faint light came from several windows, so they could see the pillars. They counted them out and found the fifth one.

"Look for things like marking," Edmund whispered.

Caspian circled the pillar. He stopped. There were cravings on the stone.

"I've found something," he whispered to Edmund. Edmund circled around to his side of the pillar.

"What does it say," he asked. Caspian squinted.

" It says 'Murder at room 34'."

"What can that mean?" Edmund asked.

"Maybe a murder of some sort will take place in a room. But what does that have to do with Peter?"

"Maybe Peter is going to murder someone…but who?"

A twig snapped. The two of them stopped.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Caspian whispered.

Edmund nodded, with a gulp. Before he could sneak away, he felt something hit his head hard and all went black.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am redoing chapter seven and chapter eight. I posted them and now they don't really fit. So I am going to redo them. Thanks so much!**


End file.
